It's All You
by Mrs.Taishou
Summary: Kagome just found out about what Inuyasha has been doing the week she was away. Will she take the news well? Will she go on with her life to complete the jewel? Or will heart broken and shattered heart causes her to do the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – DO YOU LOVE ME?**

It was a good day for the residents of the Higurashi household. The occupants sat at the table silently eating their breakfast. The eldest at the table sat mumbling about this that or the other. His daughter lightly shaking her head, trying hard not the laugh at her dear old father for his antics. Osana Higurashi was a proud woman. Proud of her heritage and proud of what she has become as a woman. She bore a beautiful daughter named Kagome as she sat next to her mother drinking tea as she thinks about what lays ahead outside the back doors of her house.

Kagome Higurashi was a fifteen year old girl who loved her family. She adores her friends very much and she is half-way close to her brother. Kagome goes to high school and hopes to go to TU. Her tea was feeling warm going down her throat. She also has a secret only her family knows. She is also the shikon miko that travels 500 years into the past. There she has a new set of friends, and one brash crush on a certain hanyou. Today she has been gone a week and it is time to return to finish her mission looking for the shikon shards. She finishes her breakfast, stands and grabs her big yellow backpack full of supplies as she heaves it on her shoulders. This backpack however is thicker and tougher then her old one so it can handle more abuse.

"Mom. It's time for me to go now."

"Oh. Well, I will miss as always dear. Do be careful."

Kagome checks everything before nodding to her mother. "I will mom. I always do. Just a scratch here or there." She joked as she walks out of the kitchen towards the well house.

Her family saw her off as she walks towards the well house . She knew the dangers she would face as she walks the dangers of fuedal Japan but she had a mission to carry and a responsibility to keep. She waves to her mom, brother and grandpa before she hops into the well where the blue lights and magic carries her 500 years into the past. Where her friends were expected to meet her. Upon touching down softly she then starts to climb the thick vine that cascaded down the well. After a few huffs and puffs she throws her backpack over the top after removing it from her shoulders and climbs over the lip of the well and settled to sit there to catch her breath. She looks around to find the spot empty. She was wondering why Inuyasha hadn't helped her out of the well. She shrugs then hopped down. Gathering her backpack once again on her back she treks down the hill towards the village where Kaede lives. Her mentor and teach in mikonomics as she calls it. Once there she flips open the flap to find Sango Miroku and Shippou there but no Inuyasha.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Kagome!" They all said at once as they got up and gave her a hug after she dropped her pack on a nearby wall.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

The look on their faces only told her one thing, but Sango confirmed it for her. "He hasn't been back for five days Kagome."

Five days, the exact time she'd been gone from here. With a saddened heart she nodded in acceptance. "Ok. Well we can start searching then. We can't keep waiting for him. You have done that long enough."

The others always have looked up to her as the glue in their little family. She allowed Miroku to carry her backpack for her as they said their goodbye to Kaede and went off to search for the shards on their own. They have done if before and succeeded into finding three shards in a few days battling minor demons. Now today she felt something different in the air. She just knew something different is going to happen. It might be a bad thing or a good thing. She just knew something else was going to happen

Walking in black clad boots was the pristine Western Lord. His thigh length silvery white hair sway slightly with each step he took. Behind him is AhUn with little Rin riding on top on the saddle while the imp known as Jaken waddles closely being but behind his demonic lord. They are slowly heading home and for Rin that is as exciting as any news can get. He has already sent out orders towards the castle about Rin and his warnings. His staff is a caring bunch but knows how to get business done if they want to wrath of their lord for fall on them.

"Eh, excuse me my lord….."

"We will stop soon Jaken". Sesshoumaru interrupts without a pause in his step.

"Y,yes my lord".

"Hahaha, Mr. Jaken got in trouble".

"Shut it you impudent child!" Jaken shouted waving his staff of two heads around. He knows not to harm the little tike.

Soon, Sesshoumaru caught the scent of his brother. So why not have a little fun? He continues to walk but made a slow detour so as to not have Jaken or Rin raise questions. AhUn just rumbled quietly to their master. The beast of burden always enjoys the brothers' arguments.

On the other side of the forest, Inuyasha suddenly stops and his ears began to twitch. He then places his hand on the hilt of sword. The other knew that something or someone is coming so they prep themselves. Soon the white clad prince stepped into the pathway and stopped to look at the group armed and ready before him.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't come and see my little brother Inuyasha?"

"Half! You damn dog!"

"Why such the hostility? I only come to inform you of the miko, Kikyo, I believe her name is".

"K,Kikyo? What do you know? You leave her alone/!"  
"I only come to offer a congratulations to you ….."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" The irate hanyou was getting angrier by the minute. He had mated Kikyo the week Kagome was away and he was scared to death to tell her. His fear was coming off of him and Sesshoumaru was loving the scent of it.

"Inuyasha? What is he talking about?" Miroku had a sneaking suspicion of what the hanyou had done and he didn't like how the outcome would be,

"Nothing. MIroku. Sesshoumaru is just talking!"

"Am I Inuyasha? I do recall someone saying "I love only you. Let's be together, forever. Be my mate", is that what you had said to her as I walked by only meters away on my way to camp?"

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head tighter than usual. Everyone was looking at him, especially Kagome. "Inuyasha?" He turned to the sound of her sweet voice. The voice he had known for an entire year or so now.

"Kagome….I…"

"You said you loved me, remember. Do you love me, Inuyasha?"

"I…you're my best friend…and…"

Kagome just turned her head as she heard him stammer. "I see. So you mated Kikyo while I was away. So you answer my question, honestly, do you love me?"

"I love you as a friend, a best friend….what we have, was…a thing…I mean you mean a lot to me Kagome, you…." He looked up to talk to her after looking at the ground but found her gone. He looked around and saw her walking down the path they was on, with the rest of the group following, and his brother …


	2. Chapter 2

This chap it short but I will add more later on this week. Again I am also Sesshoumarusmate check out my other stories there.

 **Chapter 2 - Breaking the Dam**

Kagome was in shambles. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha had said to her. Best friend? Best friend? After everything that they had been through together. The kisses the hugs the romantic views of the sunsets that they shared. She did everything except gave her body to him. She was on the verge of making him be part of her forever. Now….he just want them to be friends? Her chest felt like someone stomped on it. Like the feel of someone grabbing it and squeezing it to death until the beating stops completely. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. He was her first love, now her first heartbreak; scratch that, her first shattered heart. She had to stop walking and sit down, leaning against a large rock just to catch her breath.

Miroku and Sango felt bad for her. They saw as she walked away in the middle of Inuyasha's confession. They saw the pain in her eyes. Hell even her skin turned another color altogether. They never have seen her broken. Sure when they knew he was with Kikyo she was hurt, but nothing like this. She must have something wonderful planned for them for her to react like this, but the confession was a shocked to them. Making Kikyo his mate the same week she was gone? It was a low blow in itself, even for him. They understand that he had to tell her, but he was so brash and unconfined he just went ahead and told it. They know they have to be there for her now more than ever.

Sesshoumaru, well he went along because he didn't want to deal with his idiot of a brother. He too had seen the pain and hurt that ran through her small frame. He too knows what it's like to be hurt, but not broken to this extent. He had spent most of his life on his conquest to power. He had a few run ins with females, a few might I add. He had no time to indulge in such physical activities. He is the epitome of perfection and a killer with power to match. He then turns and began to walk back to camp to retrieve his pack.

"Why? Why does bad things always happen to me?"

"Kagome….."

"No…I…." She bites her bottom lip as she tries hard not to cry, but it was so hard not to. He was the love of her life. She was going to be with him forever, now, now she was cast off by a clay potted freak with no true soul or emotion nor the heart to love.

"We will be here for her you, always." Sango sat beside her and hugged her as much as she could. Only then did Kagome broke the dam of sadness and hurt that she tried to keep in. Only then did she began to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Let It Go**

It has been a two weeks since that day that changed her forever, if that. Kagome was feeling hallow and alone, sure she had her friends, but she wanted her hanyou. Now he is with his new mate, his new woman. Now she is by herself. She was trying hard to let it go, let him go. It was hard sure, but not impossible. She sighed again what would the tenth time be in and an hour as she stares at Shippou practicing his fox magic. He is so cute and adorable. One day he will be a strong and handsome man. He was her son as she had claimed so he will always be at her side until he is grown and off on his own.

She looked around their camp, on their way back towards Kaede's. Sango was polishing her boom while Miroku was doing the same with his staff, yet peeking glances at Sango every now and again while she was solely focused on her task. She shook her head softly. She knew those two were in love but they wanted to take their time, and stubborn about it. Ever since he proposed to her they have been practically the same. Just being themselves. She smiled at their antics overtime as the memories flooded her mind. Although they always go to Inuyasha, and the times she snuck behind him to see him with Kikyo, which always and still hurts. With a fierce squeeze of her entire body and including her heart she bites her lip hard and let out a huge wail of a cry. She began to kick and pound on the ground she sat on as the wailing became louder. So hurtful she, a tantrum and shouting about why and how dare yous came from her small mouh. Sango and Miroku rushed over towards her as they surrounded her and hugged her tightly.

They have kept watch over her since they left that day. On some days she was relaxed, but at night she lays asleep silently crying as she wakes up daily with tear stains on her face. They knew how much she loved him still and it will be hard to just out right let him go. They looked at each other sorrowfully as they hug their friend. Both understanding what is happening. They too probably would have done the same with the love they share with each other. They can't wait until Naraku is finished so they can live their lives together. It all started with him after all. They hold Kagome tighter as she pretty much freaked out, the pain was that bad and it finally caught up with her. Proof you can't hold all of your emotions in. It will hurt twice as mu when you let it go.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU….I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU….INUYASHA WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY HER, HUH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? HUH? YOU, BASTARD!" She screamed making the two ears hurt. She continues crying in hysterics. This would be good for her in the long run. For she needs to let it go.

In the forest not too far from the tiny group, a pair of white fluffy ears lay flattened on a white head. Inuyasha was on his way to pay his friends a visit. He had no idea that Kagome would hurt this badly. He visited her a few nights and seen the tears running down her soft cheeks. His name being called from her lips. Tossing and turning. On occasion Sango getting up checking on her and tucking her in while softly whispering gently words to her to calm her down. Today however, everything came forth in a rage of hurt, pain and loneliness. He sighed as he jumped down from the branch he was perched on and slowly approached them. He wanted to talk to Kagome to see how she was doing, but seeing this, hurt him more. He should've told her way before he mated Kikyo. By now she was trying to catch her breath while Sango dried her eyes whispering more soft words to her. The shuffle of fabric and grass caused all three heads to look up. Sango's eyes immediately became hard and fierce. Miroku's was saying 'are you crazy?'. Both was thinking the same thing, 'what the hell is he doing here?'

"K, Kagome? Can…."

"No." she whispered. She knew he heard her.

"I just want to come and see…"

"No." she whispered again. Her voice gone from the screams and cries.

"Kagome I still care about you okay!" his voice was getting louder due to her interrupting him.

"So what? You have what you want. Leave me alone."

"I want us to go shard hunting together again."

"No! Go with your mate." Now her anger was rising.

"Inuyasha you have done enough damage my friend." Miroku says, trying to keep the atmosphere calm as possible but he can feel Kagome's powers building in anger as he gently gave her hand a squeeze, not working.

"Shut up Miroku. I can say what I want! Kagome stop being a baby already! Look I'm sorry alright. I just want us to be best friends again.

Before Sango or Miroku can say anything, Kagome got up and ran for Inuyasha. Surprisingly charging him and tackling him to the ground with a small 'oof'. She straddled his waist as her small fist glowed light blue with her powers as he began to punch him in the face. The more she became angry the harder she got. Miroku and Sango looked on with open mouths as Shippou nearly fainted after going to get water for her and saw his mother tackling and beating the hell out of Inuyasha as he lays there screaming 'stop' 'Kagome' 'that hurts' 'quit'. Soon her friends got up and retrieved Kagome, successfully pulling her off of Inuyasha. Not before Kagome gave his face a good kick, successfully breaking his nose with a sounding [crack] due to her fits of rage as she was pulled off. A pair of honey-colored eyes also watched the entire scene. Found it amusing that a human can tackle the idiotic hanyou. He knew his brother was an idiot, but coming back after seeing the woman who loves him go this much hurt, was truly idiotic.

"Kagome. Kagome that's enough calm down. Calm down right now." Miroku said firmly but softly to a pissed off Kagome who was trying to get at him again after seeing him get off the ground and holding his nose.

"No! Let me go right now Miroku!" Suddenly she threw her hand at Inuyasha and a ball of riki came out of her hand and hit a surprised Inuyasha square in the chest, effectively throwing him back and into a huge tree, cracking the trunk as the hanyou slid down onto the ground in a daze. "Bastard!"

"Kagome! Come on. Please. He got what he deserved alright?" Sango says as she hugged the angry miko. Oh yes she trained her powers well.

"Miko." A deep voice sounded as everyone looked to see the great Sesshoumaru walking through the tree line around their camp. "Don't become ill over something so meaningless. The hanyou now knows his place." He was standing next the tree the said hanyou was laying upon.

"Se, Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help the, show, I was watching. You have quite a temper little onna." He blew over her lack of respecting him properly due to the current situation.

"I see." By now she was sitting down, trying to calm herself before she had the urge to actually kill Inuyasha for hurting her so badly. The pain was there but not as pronounced as it was earlier. She is finally letting Inuyasha go. She turned her head away. "I just want Inyusha gone. Out of my life."

"Hn." Without another word, Sesshoumaru lifted the still dazed hanyou and heaved him over his right shoulder before turning and walking out of camp and into the forest to take the hanyou elsewhere.

Kagome looked at her friends with a tired smile. "I'm finally letting him go guys. I'm finally going to be free." With that said she leaned onto Sango and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Poor Kagome. She has been going through so much. Now she is finally letting go and is able to began her own and new life. Who knows what might happen now that is finally letting go the old and adding in the new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Love is Blind**

It has been two days since anyone seen the rough hanyou. The small group was walking down the path back towards the village. Kagome's mind was in and out as they continued their journey. She was still feeling numb from that day but then again was still loved him. Just the thought of him mating a dead woman over something so warm and loving and gentle as she. She would've made him very happy. Now she is alone, well as alone as she can be anyway. All she has is her friends that are walking with her. She still wanted to bury the scrap dog for what he had did to her.

"Oh! I just want to sit his ass!" she shouted until they all heard an 'ooof!' They all turned to see the said dog planted into the ground face first, muttering a stream of profanities. "Huh? Oh. Hi."

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a moment before turning and join Kagome. It was Miroku who stayed. "Inuyasha? What brings you back?"

Inuyasha blinked at his friend's statement. "What?" He lifted his head once the spell wore off. "What are you talking about?!"

"You're happy with your mate. So what do you want from us? Surely you are not going to let Kikyo join the group?" Miroku was also fed up with the hanyou's antics. He always wonder if there was someone a bit more worse then him, and he found it in his friend.

Inuyasha was already irritated. He forgot the others weren't far when he yelled his head off. "Of course Kikyo is joining us, she's my MATE!"

Kagome just sighed as she and Sango continue slowly walking away. "You can bring her Inuyasha, but I won't stay. Let her get the jewels".

Inuyasha then ran up towards Kagome when he heard what she had said. "But, she can't see the jewel shards like you!"

"I don't care anymore. You have your mate to worry about. You don't have to worry about me" she spoke softly as she and the others kept walking. "You hurt me so much it's unreal".

"I wanted to tell you….."

Kagome turned so fast at him; he had to take a step back. "I love you! Can't you see that?! Are you so hooked up on Kikyo now that none of us mattered?! Are you so damn blind by her fake ass proclamations that she loves you that you can't see true love right in your face?! Huh?! Don't talk me!" She turned but not before saying "Sit!" as he went towards the ground in a loud thud!

"Maybe someday you will learn Inuyasha". Miroku says as he turns and continued on with the girls. "Maybe not". He turned and joined the others on the path home.

Kagome kept marching on towards the village. Her powers tickling her soft skin. She was beyond irritated. She then marched passed the village towards the well that separates their time with hers by 500 years. She was beyond mad and going home was the right choice. She will return when she is ready to come back. Miroku gave her backpack to her as she gives them a brief hug before hopping over the lip of the well. Seeing the familiar blue magic flowing around her, taking her home.

Sango and Miroku shivered as they felt every emotion that Kagome poured out of her small frame. She was beyond mad, pissed even as she was never that upset before. Not even to Inuyasha after all he has done. They know now not to tread on her emotions. For she might do some serious damage to them. They breathed in a big lung full of air as they slowly let it out. They nodded to each other as they return to the village to wait on Kagome to return.

Nearby, hidden, a pair of molten golden eyes was watching as they too disappeared out of sight.

* * *

This chapter was short. It's just a peek at how Kagome feels right now with Inuyasha. Til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Kagome's Day Off**

The night was so clear. It was just a few clouds that whisk away in the star lit skies of Japan. The travelers was laying on the ground just watching the clouds go by or the stars twinkling above. There was one hanyou that didn't care though. All he cared about was the protection of his friends. The red clad hanyou was perched on a branch. His fluffy white ears was twitching at every sound. His dark golden eyes was scanning the horizon. He wanted to make sure that his clan was completely safe before he turned and dashed off into the night secretly. Only, it wasn't so secretly to one member of the group. She was watching him with her aura and his. His every moved measured and counted due to her training and consistency. She aches each time he goes away due to her love she still has for him. Oh how she loves him, but each time her heart breaks more and more and soon she wouldn't be able to breathe yet alone live when the times comes when her heart gives out completely. She turns over with a tear running down her soft cheek as she closes her eyes for the night. Her hurt didn't go by unnoticed by a certain monk nor a pair of sunset golden eyes leaving the area. The only thing she knew was, the hanyou she was in love with, was now with another.

It was the next day and the group, minus the hanyou was out on the hunt again and the miko known as Kagome was walking with her head lowered slightly. She was still worried about Inuyasha. The hanyou she fell in love with and was questioning her own love and loyalty towards. They was exiting the forest named after the hanyou and into the clearing up on a large hill that looks over a crystal clear river that separates them and the village they call home. The bridge that takes over that bridge lies ahead as they continue, not finding one shard that day. Exhausted they entered the village as they are welcome by the people each time they return from an adventure. Kagome however was just putting some things away before she went home. She needed to relax, catch up on school and be with her family. Right now Inuyasha was the last thing on her mind for he had other pressing matters to attend to. Such as a undead walking corpse that always steals his time from her. When they got done talking amongst the townspeople and Lady Kaede, they walked their favorite miko towards the well with a nearly empty backpack. She so loved her friends here as she did back home. As she turned towards her friends with her back to the well she smiled at them. She will get over Inuyasha and she knew it.

"I'll be back in seven days. I want to past my test and Inuyasha can not come. I will make sure of it. You all stay in the village and rest. I will see you guys soon".

"Ok Kagome. You stay well". The slayer says as she gives her best friend a small hug, followed by the monk."

"You rest while we do the same Lady Kagome". The monk gave her a small smile as he took a couple of steps back.

"Will do". She scooped up Shippou and gives him a big hug and a kiss before putting him back down and climbing over the lip of the well. "Love you guys, bye". With that said she jump down as she lets the blue magic take her home.

After softly landing on her feet she climbed the latter that was left for her out of the well. She threw her backpack over before climbing out behind it. Picking up her backpack she gave herself a good stretch before grabbing the pack and up the stairs out of the well house. Opening the door she breathes in the familiar future air of Japan as she walks towards her house. She always missed her family, but after a year of shard hunting and monster slaying she has gotten used to being away from home. The longest she has been away was a month and that was due to a certain brash hanyou. Opening the front door she took her shoes off and walked into the living room. Loving how her mom redec the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled as she could smell her mom wonderful cooking. She waked into the kitchen just as her mom turned to go great " she turned her only daughter with open arms.

"Hi sweetie! I miss you". Her mom gave Kagome a huge hug and a soft kiss on her temple. "How was your travels?"

"It was ok. The usual. We didn't find a shard this time, but last night I thought someone was watching me. Weird. So what's for dinner?"

"Lunch dear. You came home earlier then usual. Sota is still in school".

"Oh, well".

"We are having teriyaki fish, salad, and oden. I thought to bring a few of China's food in today. Oh and fried rice. It will be done in a bit".

"Sounds delicious. Then I will go and take a bath and soak".

"Alright then". Kagome's mother said as she turned to continue her cooking while Kagome goes to take a bath. When she entered the living room she sees her grandpa sitting in his chair.

"Hi gramps!"

"Hello Kagome. You look well today".

'Wonder why Mr. Sick Believe' "Thank you. I'm going to relax a bit since I will be here a bit". She went upstairs to her room to take her bath, enjoy her dinner and relax with her family.

Back in the past, in a large two story castle shaped almost like a squared U, lived a Taiyoukai of superior strength and status. He was sitting at his desk going over his paperwork whenever he returned home. He was a lord and he has people to look after. When he is gone his general is in charge. Jaken is always with him so why leave an imp to do a job that is so demanding. He was also thinking about a certain miko he was watching last night. Something about her made him draw towards her. He knew she was a miko by their countless encounters, but he feels like she is something more. As he looked at another scroll he remembered a book that was in his library about mikos and the chances of them containing other powers. He felt her power and was impressed by it. She has been training that he can tell. He slowly rubbed his chin, which was out of his character. He was pondering on how he could bring that raw power just to the surface to see how strong she could really be. The thing was, he already knew how. He knew the hanyou's affairs with the undead miko who resides in the forest. The way to a woman's anger is to talk about what she hates the most. A small smirk worked its way to his lips as he finishes the scroll in his hand, leaving the small stack while he stands and goes to his library. He knew the next time he sees the small miko, he would be ready.

500 years ahead, Kagome was relaxing in the newly decorated living room with her family after her bath and a good lunch. Sota would be home soon so then everybody will be together. They were just talking and reminiscing about the old times. Kagome knows just how she loved being with her family and spending time with them. Soon the door jiggled then opened. A young boy who was still growing stepped in as he leaned down and took off his shoes. He then looks up to say hi to his family before he saw his big sister and ran to? her and tackled her soon as she got up off the couch.

"Sis! You're home! I miss you. How are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Inuyasha did anything to you?" His questions was firing at her so rapidly she clamp her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"I'm fine Sota. All is well. I am home and safe. See?" She stood back and spread her arms out, turning so he can see her from all angles. "I'm a big girl and gotten stronger. I can take care of myself real well now. Don't worry so much".

"Well, I will always worry and think about you, we all do". Sota hugged his sister once more before he hugged the others and giving them small talk before his mother went to fix him a plate to eat.

Kagome watched the exchange as she thought about what she is doing is for them. The future depends on her and she will do what she can to save it. Right now it is safe as can be and it is like any other country. It has its highs and lows. She also knew that demons exists too. She isn't a miko for nothing. You can't tell it unless you are one. They wear concealment spells so they can live normal lives. Everything as it should be. Just the laws changed slightly due to demons being here. They are stronger and faster then humans and their powers aren't hindered by the spell.

She then went to talk to her brother to catch him up on all of the adventures she has had during the past week. She wouldn't dare tell her how Inuyasha was or is doing due to the fact that her brother practically worships the hanyou. She knew that he is going to be going into his growth spurt so he won't be as short as he is now. He always loves his video games and such. After a short while of chatting she went up to her room to relax. She was just about to lay down when her phone vibrated. She never turn on her ring volume since she doesn't be home much. She looked to see that it was one of her friends from school. She pushed the button and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"This is Ami. It's been awhile but we used to have math and science together before I got sick". Her soft voice carried over the receiver that was lightly rasped by her sickness.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. You feeling better?" By now she was laying on her stomach with her feet swinging lightly in the air.

"Yeah. The meds are finally working. They are pretty strong so I sleep a lot. My mom says in month I should be fine enough to go back to school".

Kagome frowned lightly. Ami really must have a bad sickness to miss school a whole month. She heard some students went an entire school year and had to do summer school if they weren't home-schooled. "Well. I hope you do get better soon Ami. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and do expect more…." Amy coughed lightly before she continued. "….I do hope we become good friends rather then classmates Kagome".

"Same here. You seem like a sweet girl". A soft smile shows on her lips.

"I am sweet. Just don't show it. I rather stay to myself when I am not with the other girls. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit before sleep claims me".

"Of course. Anytime you want to, when you can catch me that is. Hey rest up, I will talk to you later ok?'

"Ok, night Kagome".

"Night Ami". Kagome hung up and stretched her body tightly. Feeling every bone pop and muscle stretched before she relaxed and let out a long sigh. Soon she will return to the past, but she will enjoy this week of peace and enjoy her family like she wanted. Before she knew it, sleep claimed her as she slept all through the night.

In the past, in Edo, Shippou was talking his mouth off to Kaede as she was fixing lunch for the small band. Inuyasha was not there, so they know where they went. He was mated after all to Kikyou, they don't know how but he is. His loyalty lies with her more then them, and their friendship. Miroku and Sango was listening to the small kit as he made up story after story. Occasionally telling a bit of their adventures.

"Really now?"

"Uh huh. So the mean old ogre said, 'give me your blood and I will let you live.' So I said, 'If you want it, come get it, if you can'.

"My my. How bold of you Shippou".

Shippou smiles as he continued his story. Sango just shook her head lightly as she glances at Miroku who just laughs lightly. "He is quite the story teller, isn't he?"

"Indeed. He would be a good edition to any castle".

"Mn. We just love it when he is all cute like this".

Miroku smiled as he took in Shippou's childlike features. He is small but he is fast and agile. Soon he will grow and become a strong fox youkai. All he needs is the right training. He could not wait for a certain miko to return. 

Sorry about the long wait. Just didn't have internet. Now I got access for a bit I will update as much as I can. Hope you like this calming chapter.


End file.
